Madness Ending
The Madness ending is one of the endings that can be earned in Sally.exe Continued Nightmare. Ending In order to earn this ending, all the girls need to survive in the caverns. Amy must then defeat Negagen without killing Cream in the process. She notices the emerald she's holding blocks access to her mind. She carries Cream off with her to escape the caverns and Negagen's body vanishes. Sally then appears from a warp ring and runs through the caverns trying to find the others. Later, Amy and Cream are seen walking through the caverns as Amy suddenly stops in her tracks. Cream looks back as Amy is suddenly possessed by Negagen. He receives his final order to kill Cream and then chases after her as Cream begs Amy to stop. Sally from a lower level of the caverns then sees the possessed Amy chasing Cream and then gives chase. If Sally doesn't arrive in time to stop her, she finds a dead Cream infront of her and realizes in fear that Amy killed her. The possessed Amy then states to Sally she'll kill her, wanting to be "gentle" with her. Amy then tries to sway Sally asking if she's afraid of her own best friend. Sally responds that her body is being used but the possessed Amy denies it. Sally then warns her to keep away, activating her electric shield gadget. Amy tries to manipulate Sally, asking her if she would hurt her own best friend. Sally can't come to an answer. Amy tells her they should be together, adding thar Cream will soon be with them. She then reminds Sally of the "Eye of three." Sally refuses to join the possessed Amy, stating that while she loves her, she isn't who she is, referring to the entity possessing her. She states she will avenge Cream and especially Amy and fights with Negagen, possessing Amy. After killing the possessed Amy, Sally suddenly falls under the influence of the virus and laughs maniacally, going insane. Later, Knuckles.exe can be seen communicating with Exetior. Exetior orders him to check the area as he found out the girls were somehow able to defeat Negagen. He states that his apprentice was able to teleport to the base of the last forces, but exhausted himself in the process. Exetior concludes they've underestimated the Eye's power, but the girls don't know how to use its power, giving them the upper hand. He requests Knuckles.exe to find the girls, and kill any one he finds, capturing no one, adding that it would weaken them. While Exetior would send Tails.exe with him, he's very unstable. Knuckles.exe is ready to leave but is suddenly ambushed and killed by Sally, now insane under the Eye's influence, startling Exetior. Sally has come after Exetior for revenge. He then asks Sally if she wants to meet him in person, opening a warp ring, and she accepts, running towards it. He senses the hatred and rage consuming Sally and asks if she wants to kill him and she says "Correct." He states it's now one-on-one, he against Sally, remarking how it's her lucky day. Sally then activates her flame shield gadget, and dashes towards him as the level "Madness" begins. There are two ways the Madness ending can be achieved: Outcome If Sally succeeds, she can be seen tied and bound in an unknown part of the caverns. Exetior concludes the girls really don't know how to use the "eye," saying that Sally already lost Amy and Cream due to how she attacked him personally. Exetior pities Sally, as she thinks she's won, but she really can't perceive reality anymore, and decides that she can't be with her two friends anymore. He then leaves Sally to her fate in the caverns, bidding her farewell. If Sally doesn't escape from Exetior, she can be seen in the caverns, her body sliced in half by Exetior as he grins. Category:Endings